Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Ending
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: The ending for Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, when Shadow is plummiting to Earth. Sonadow in here for you Sonadow lovers! What really happened with Sonic and Shadow before Shadow fell? It's in here! Please Review!
1. One Soul Lost

Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Ending

Sonic and Shadow breathed heavily after they did the final attack onto the Biolizard. "You know…" Sonic panted and looked at Shadow, "You're not bad. Nice work!" he complimented with a smile. "Thanks…" Shadow mumbled with less kindness, he just felt so tired and knocked out. He would do anything for just some rest. He started flashing from gold to black. Sonic didn't notice.

"There's so much I need to show you when we go back to Earth Shadow, I'll teach you lots of things and we could be great buddies and fight alongside each other in battles and we'd be the most epic team. What do you think of that Shadow? Shadow?" he asked and looked at where Shadow was. He wasn't there anymore.

Sonic frowned and looked over his shoulder to Earth, "Huh?" Sonic looked at a black hedgehog who was falling to the green and blue planet and his eyes widened, "Shadow!" he cried out and floated quickly towards him, he grabbed his arm, "Gotcha!" he yelled until he realised that he was being dragged down too.

"Sonic, let go. They need you more than me" Shadow said softly, Sonic shook his head, "I am not letting you go!" he protested. "This is for the best Faker, I have fulfilled my promise and I'm ready to join her now" Sonic's grip only tightened, "I am _not _letting you go. You still have a future life ahead of you, don't throw it away!"

Shadow smirked softly, "That's what I liked about you Faker, and you never gave up no matter what happened. But they need you, not an experiment like me" Sonic looked shocked, "You are not just like any old experiment, you are a special one Shadow. And I'm the world's hero so I'll do something about you not ending up in prison, even if it means throwing my life away. I isn't your time to die!"

"And so caring, after all I did you still care. Why?" Shadow looked at him with curious eyes, "Because I want you to join me on Earth as my friend. Please Shadow!" he begged, they were going very close to the planet. "I'm sorry Sonic…" Shadow started twisting his hand out of Sonic's. "No!" Sonic yelled and tried to grab on, only to grab onto an Inhibitor Ring instead, it slid off Shadow's hand and Shadow pushed Sonic to the ARK.

"It's ok!" Shadow soothed the azure hedgehog, "Just save yourself, there's nothing you can d-" Shadow said before he fell through the orbit into Earth, presumably dead. Sonic clutched onto the ring tightly to his chest, "Shadow…" he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the ring, it splashed with a glow and Sonic slowly floated towards the ARK, tears still coming.


	2. Is A Wish For A Life Back Too Much?

**Hey guys! I'm not dead… yet… but anyway! I've been thinking about this for a while and thought of the idea of continuing on this story because I love it so much. So as well as the game 'Sonic Adventure 2 Battle' it'll also include some 'Sonic Heroes'! So enjoy this chapter and please review! :D**

Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Ending

The first thing Sonic did after he turned back into blue from his super form and enter a room on the Space Colony ARK was collapse to his knees, turn on his side and wail and cry and scream in pain and loss for his dark doppelganger, "Why Shadow?! Why couldn't I save you?! I save everyone so why did I not try to save you?! What is wrong with me?!" he cried out through his sobs. He took in deep breaths and closed his eyes, "It's just a dream" he muttered to himself, "Just a very bad dream. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I never fail people. It's just a dream… just a nightmare… it's just a nightmare…" he opened his and screamed, "Oh well fuck this!"

He stayed like that for 10 more minutes until no more tears could be shed. He pushed himself back to his knees and took in a breath. He looked on the floor and beside him was the golden inhibitor ring, '_Must have dropped it when I was crying_' he thought and lightly picked it up, he smiled, "I was wrong about you Shadow" he said to the ring that reflected himself as if it were a mirror. "I thought you were on the bad side, the bad guy that the good guy had to fight. But no, there was good in that heart of yours, you were just on the wrong path until you chose to follow the other one. It was not your time to die Shadow, I should have taken your place… or we could have either died together as heroes or quickly find a way to teleport us both to the Colony again… why couldn't that have happened?"

He looked up from the ring and took in some breath, "Oh, what's the use? You're already dead!" he broke down crying again. He suddenly thought for a moment, why was he acting this way for Shadow anyway? Sonic shrugged it off as another thought of his friends came to his head, "Shit…" he muttered, they'd probably be worried about him right now. He got up and brushed his tears away and tried some promising smiles that he was fine. He jumped some times to get his normal colour on his pale face as he walked through the corridors back to the Escape Pod room where everyone would be.

He opened the door and everyone immediately stared at him, "Sonikku!" Amy gave him a jumping *hug* and Sonic stumbled, "H-hey Amy" Sonic mumbled. "You were awesome my strawberry shortcake! You make a girl so proud!" Sonic struggled to get her off of him and when he did, he only said, "Thanks Amy" before walking past her to Tails and Knuckles, "Nice show out there Deep Blue" Knuckles grinned, "I agree with Knuckles, Sonic, you were pretty cool out there for once in super-form with Shadow" Tails gave him a friendly hug.

There was a tap on Sonic's shoulder and he turned to see Rouge looking at him, "Sorry to interupt… where is Shadow?" she asked eagerly with a worried tone. Sadness hit Sonic's heart again as he looked into her confused eyes, "I'm sorry Rouge but…" Sonic managed to croak out, he hesitated for a moment and Eggman came behind Rouge, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Something happened to him, huh?" he asked his enemy, "He… didn't make it…" Sonic looked to the floor as Rouge grasped her mouth in her hands, "No" she whispered, "No no NO!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes, "He can't be dead, he's The Ultimate Life-Form. Nothing can defeat him, nothing!" she begged him to say it was just a joke and that he'd laugh right now and Shadow would come in with a amused smirk on his face but he never came.

Rouge collapsed to the ground, "This was never supposed to happen!" she wailed. Sonic bent down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly, "I know Rouge, but I have something in memory of him that I'm going to give to you right now" he dug into his pockets and handed her the Inhibitor Ring, Rouge stared at it before taking it, unclipping it and surprisingly, put it on Sonic's wrist instead. Sonic frowned, "You better have it instead of me" Rouge tried a smile, it looked crackly and weak, "I might accidently sell it without knowing" Sonic grinned at her, "Thanks Rouge" he said.

"I think we should go home" Tails said with less emotion than usual, '_You see Shadow?_' Sonic thought, '_We're already missing you_' Sonic nodded, "Yeah, let's all go home" the azure blue hedgehog replied. So all walked out of the room they were in and into the corridor, Sonic paused for a minute and looked back at the room.

"Sayonara Shadow… the hedgehog" Sonic made a slight smile as he saw a shooting star in space, '_First time for everything_' he thought to himself, "Shadow" Sonic started, "I know your dead and that people can never escape it. But if I could bet on a certain someone through my whole entire life who died… it'd be you" he closed his eyes and made a wish, '_I wish that you would come back to us Shadow_' he wished before he left the room and the Colony was silent once again.


	3. The Letter

Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Ending

Chapter 3

About 5 months later after the incident on the ARK, Sonic had never quite been himself…

Sonic was in his room, on his bed and staring at the wall. Nothing special, just a little habit that he'd made ever since Shadow...died. Sonic sighed, although it had been months since what happened 5 months ago it felt like it was just yesterday. He didn't tell his friends about this yet, he didn't want to either. Immediately, his face cringed and he fell on his back, he started to scream out loud in pain and loss as a memory came to his mind:

**Start of Flashback…**

_Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew through the air to face their attacker. Knuckles' voice came from a speaker from the ARK, "Sonic, can you hear me? When you take a hit, you won't be able to move. When you don't have many rings left, make sure to switch places with Shadow as soon as you can!" Sonic grinned, "Piece of cake!" he said before starting right for The Finalhazard and spin-dashing him on a reddy pinky swollen spot on its side. Super Sonic flew back a bit, "Sonic! Leave it to me, I'll destroy it!" Super Shadow whizzed past him and aimed to hit him on the same spot before he saw a light purple beam head straight for him, "Shadow, look out!" Sonic yelled._

_Super Shadow dashed to the side before he got hit and let out some breath, he then hit him again on the same swollen spot. Shadow zoomed back to Sonic, "You got rings?" he asked the golden hedgehog, Sonic nodded, "Where does it get all that power? Is this the power of the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow then flinched, "Shadow, are you okay?" he asked him. Shadow smirked, "I'm fine, just the beam sorta got my side" he showed his side where some fur had gone and the flesh was slightly showing with red blood, Sonic looked back at him, "Shadow, you need rest. Let me give it a try" he smiled before heading back to the Prototype, Two beams came at him, he easily dodged the first but the other hit him, "Gak!" he yelled._

"_Sonic!" Shadow screamed, "I'm okay Shadow" Sonic reassured the startled black hedgehog, Shadow nodded. Sonic gave it a second try and he hit it dead on, "Yeah, take that you creep!" Sonic smirked, "Shadow, you okay?" he asked him. "Here I come!" He shouted and flew for his fake copy, he narrowly dodged a beam that cut some of his hair but hit the swollen part just as Eggman's voice came, "Can both of you hear me? Atmosphere entry in about 4 minutes. Hurry!" he sounded eager and nervous. "Sonic!" Super Shadow called, "How are you-?" "We almost got it!" Sonic cheered before heading straight for the end of the battle, "Almost…" he muttered before he hit the spot, "Yes!" he yelled, "Shadow!" he nodded, "Here I come you freak!" he yelled and did the final blow on it. It screamed in pain and fury for not completing its task._

"_Alright!" Sonic laughed as Shadow floated beside him, Sonic let out a hand which Shadow shook firmly, "Did it really think it could win?" Sonic chuckled. Shadow shook his shoulders, "It looked pretty determined if you ask me!" he said._

_xxx_

_Sonic looked at a black hedgehog who was falling to the green and blue planet and his eyes widened, "Shadow!" he cried out and floated quickly towards him, he grabbed his arm, "Gotcha!" he yelled until he realised that he was being dragged down too._

_"Sonic, let go. They need you more than me" Shadow said softly, Sonic shook his head, "I am not letting you go!" he protested. "This is for the best Faker, I have fulfilled my promise and I'm ready to join her now" Sonic's grip only tightened, "I am __not __letting you go. You still have a future life ahead of you, don't throw it away!"_

_Shadow smirked softly, "That's what I liked about you Faker, and you never gave up no matter what happened. But they need you, not an experiment like me" Sonic looked shocked, "You are not just like any old experiment, you are a special one Shadow. And I'm the world's hero so I'll do something about you not ending up in prison, even if it means throwing my life away. I isn't your time to die!"_

_"And so caring, after all I did you still care. Why?" Shadow looked at him with curious eyes, "Because I want you to join me on Earth as my friend. Please Shadow!" he begged, they were going very close to the planet. "I'm sorry Sonic…" Shadow started twisting his hand out of Sonic's. "No!" Sonic yelled and tried to grab on, only to grab onto an Inhibitor Ring instead, it slid off Shadow's hand and Shadow pushed Sonic to the ARK._

_"It's ok!" Shadow soothed the azure hedgehog, "Just save yourself, there's nothing you can d-" Shadow said before he fell through the orbit into Earth, presumably dead. Sonic clutched onto the ring tightly to his chest, "Shadow…" he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the ring, it splashed with a glow and Sonic slowly floated towards the ARK, tears still coming…_

**End of Flashback…**

He turned on his side and buried his face into his blue pillow when the door burst open and Tails and Knuckles were running at his blue bed.

"Damnit!" Knuckles cursed, "He's at it again" he said as Tails tried to sooth him down by stroking his head, "Hush Sonic, it's okay. Why are you crying?" Tails asked him, now this was weird… isn't it usually the older one doing this to the younger one instead? Sonic breathed in his scent that was in the pillow, he really _really _needed a shower… Sonic took deep breaths anyway before he was calm once more, "Thanks Tails" he muttered. "That's it! Sonic, you've been like this for months now and it's driving me insane since I don't know why! So tell me what's bugging you!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles!" Tails stared at him, unrelieved, "You friend here is crying for a reason that we do not know and your demanding what's wrong?!" Sonic sniffled and Knuckles sighed, "Your right, look Sonic I'm… sorry for yelling at you. I just really want to know what's bugging you these past months…" Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, "It's Shadow…" Sonic muttered. "About who?" Tails blinked his baby blue eyes, Sonic hesitated, "It's about… Shadow" he repeated, "It's just that ever since his… passing I haven't been able to be myself again. I haven't been able to fight properly and I keep ignoring people and keeping to myself… I think Shadow's death did something to me. I think I'm not cut out to do this hero stuff anymore…"

Tails and Knuckles were completely shocked, "But Sonic-!" they both protested, "I'm going for a run" Sonic swung his feet of the bed and grabbed his shoes, fastening them on in a Sonic-Second and ran down the stairs, "Imma gonna run around the Savanna/Desert today so just go there if you need me" he called to his friends who were at the top of the stairs, "Sonic, wait-!" Knuckles' was replied by the door slamming, "It's no joke he misses Shadow now" Tails sighed, "But he's experienced these things before so why is he feeling this much grief right now…?" Knuckles pondered, his index finger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Just as an envelope came into the letter-box, "What's this?" Tails asked himself as he walked down the stairs and picked up the letter, "Who's it to?" Knuckles asked, still at the top of the stairs. Tails flipped the envelope over, "It's to the Sonic Team" Tails smiled, "To us" he started to open the letter and skimmed through it, every so often his face would fall more. Knuckles walked to Tails, "Tails… what's wrong?" Tails looked up at him, "Eggman's got a new scheme on the loose again" he said with a groan. Knuckles grabbed the Kitsune's arm, "Well come on, let's go get Sonic" Tails nodded, "Let's go" and they raced out the door. Unknowing about something quite important happening elsewhere…

'**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Read & Review please!**


End file.
